Belated Halloween Sensuality!
by LateNiteSlacker
Summary: After being put under a strange spell, Kratos cannot control anything he says. What horrible secrets will everyone learn? Will his reputation as the silent mysterious mercenary be destroyed?


Title: Belated Halloween Sensuality!

Author: Marika

Rating: PG-13

POV: Kratos

Summary: After being put under a strange spell, Kratos cannot control anything he says. What horrible secrets will everyone learn? Will his reputation be destroyed?

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

I don't know why I'm writing this. Especially post factoral.

My son, my only son, has left me.

Yuan tried to cheer me up, but I wouldn't be cheered despite the copious alcohol I consumed. My cheeks were not rosy, and my troubles had only just begun.

Six times already, Raine had tried to make a pass at me. I suppose she thought that's what parties were about.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yuan asked, leering at me through drunken eyes. "W.. what? I am NOT leering at you! And I'm not drunken!"

He was catching the spirit, I believed. Catching onto the Halloween madness.

"Yeah whatever… I'm going over here for a while." Yuan walked away, his gait faltering a bit as he stumbled over Presea.

"Actually, I'm Colette…. But you can call me Presea if you want to." The little blonde girl stared at me, blinking with those all too innocent eyes. What would she think if she knew what I really thought of her? What would she think if she knew the truth.

"Umm… Kratos, you're really not making any sense…." Presea, who wished to be called Colette, continued to blink at me with all too innocent eyes.

I walked on. Nobody could know my secrets. Nobody could handle the truth of what it was to bear the burden I bore.

"Hey Kratos, lighten up, will ya? You're draggin' down the mood." That idiot chosen came over, placing an arm around my shoulder.

"Idiot! Hey that's harsh, even for you!" The idiot chosen said, frowning with displeasure and a bit of outrage. Secretly, I believed he deserved it. But I kept this information to myself.

"Kratos I hate you!" The idiot chosen said, tearing at the eyes as he ran from the room, spilling his punch on the floor.

"Amazing… usually I'm the only one you are _that _mean to." Yuan said. Oh, he was back now? How quaint.

"Kratos, ok, dude, you've really got to stop doing that. You're freaking everyone out." Yuan glanced over at Presea, who was still blinking up at me with those all too innocent eyes.

"Woah… I get it now… you're…" Yuan didn't finish his sentence. I couldn't fathom why, but perhaps he knew more than he was letting on. Perhaps… he knew the truth.

"Hey Kratos, what's going on?" Raine said, coming up to me again. Oh no. She was going to hit on me again, wasn't she? Did she really think she could score with me tonight?

"What! Kratos how uncouth of you!" Raine screamed, outraged. She raised a hand to strike my cheek, and I did not make any motion to stop her. For whatever reason she had, I probably deserved it. I deserved any cruel punishment life could deliver to me. Especially after what I had done. The terrible sin I had committed.

"Sin? Yes, it is everywhere in the world. What is your sin?" Regal came up to me, hearing that key word. Raine looked a bit baffled, and so did Yuan and Presea, but I really had no idea as to why they gandered.

"I see… your sins must be very great indeed. I shall ask no further." Regal turned aside, strolling away casually, his muscles flexing through his bare shirt, even as he did no more than just walk. Quite amazing he was.

"Man, Kratos, I've never seen you stare at someone like that. Don't tell me you _want _him… ?" Yuan leaned in and whispered some lewd innuendo. He's good at that.

"Tsch! Well fine, see if I ever help you out again!" Yuan stormed away. He just did that sometimes and nobody could really say why.

"Kratos! What's up?" The Genis kid said.

"Hey I'm not a kid! I'm a good mage and I'll bet I have more magical power in my little finger than you'll ever have!" How wrong he was. If he only knew that I could bring down this entire village with the slightest spoken command. I wondered what he would think.

"K-Kratos… you're kidding…. Aren't you…?" The Genis kid was backing away now. Whatever, he was bothersome anyway.

"Kratos, why are you saying these things? It is not logical." Presea2 stated. Her eyes were vacant as usual.

"Kratos! Genis just came and told me you were being really scary! What's the deal, trying to scare him like that!" Sheena was angry again, which didn't surprise me in the least. She tended to get upset like that quite frequently.

"Uurg! You! You're no better than that idiot chosen!" Unlike Raine, she actually slapped me across the cheek, but this did little to me really. However, just to keep up the pretense of being a simple mercenary, I reeled back a little.

"W-woah… Genis was right… what's gotten into you?" Sheena seemed a little scared at this point, and I was beginning to notice that everyone was crowded in a circle one foot away from me, staring up at me intently, their concerned eyes mirroring the kindness that I wished I never had in my soul.

"Hey Kratos! Are you doing a magic trick or something? Why's everyone crowded around you?" Lloyd said, walking up to me.

I froze and stared at him in silence.

…

No thoughts entered my mind even. All was a blank slate. How could he return to me after what had happened between us? What horrible fate must wait outside the doors of this inn for him to come back?

"Ehh… there's nothing really out there Kratos. Why do you keep talking to yourself like that? It's kinda creepy you know." Lloyd said, scratching the back of his head a little out of a nervous habit, or perhaps just plain stupidity.

"Hey! Why are you saying things like that?" Lloyd actually seemed a bit upset, a little hot under the collar so to speak. His eyes contorted into a strangely angered but confused expression that reminded me of how I used to look when I was young. But those days were long gone. Long gone, just like Lloyd.

"I'm standing right here!" He seemed a bit exasperated, and everyone else was staring at me all the more intently. What could their reasoning be? Why were they accusing me of all these horrible things when I had not uttered a single word?

Or had I?

I took a step back from everyone. Lloyd, Presea, Genis, Raine, Zelos, Sheena, Presea2, Regal, and Yuan all continued to stare. Why did they torment me so? Did they not know that I disliked all that attention?

It saddened me, almost as much as when I lost her… Anna.

"Anna? That was my mom's name…" Lloyd said, raising his eyebrows perplexedly.

"Ah..hahah…. Kratos you've really outdone yourself this time, boy, what a laugh!" Yuan said, laughing in a way that told me he didn't really think it was funny. Suddenly, we were both the center of attention. Everyone's sharp eyes staring pointedly at us.

"Kratos! Why…" Yuan began but suddenly stopped! "…it's Yggdrassil isn't it? He's cast a spell on you!"

I supposed that might be true, after all, it wasn't something he wouldn't or couldn't do. "You've really caused a mess this time, Kratos. But don't you worry, I'll kick Yggdrassil's ass into shape… again." Yes he would. I could tell from the displeased look in his eyes. I watched with slight displeasure as Yuan stepped in closer to me and suddenly covered my mout—

…………………………………………………………………………………………….


End file.
